ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel
Plot Part 1: One Day More I only had one day left. Every moment was suffering. I had only one more day until the big second half of the test. I have to admit, I was scared. Seriously, I was freaking out! For example, the week before that day, I’ve been training with Clifton, Tomas, and James. I’ve still have trouble with Archery, my memory really isn’t the best, and while I’m decent at dueling, I need to be better. That day at Archery, wasn’t so good. “ Okay….just breath. Hold your arm back with your eyes on the target. “ Tomas said. I held the bow and arrow, slowly breathing, keeping my arm back. “ Now, just let your fingers loose, and take a deep breath, and let the arm fly to the target. “ I let the arrow loose, but it few above the target, and within a few seconds…. “ AHHHHOUCHCHHCHCHHCHHH! AGAIN??? GEORGE!!!!” A minute later came General Will, with an arrow in his behind. He pulled it out, and threw it to the ground. “ George….Seriously?” Will asked me. Then, he left, muttering some Latin curses. Meanwhile, I was also trying to learn my history. “ Okay…100 years later, which Emperor led his men across the river, defeating the enemy?” Clifton asked. “ Um….Augustus? “ I tried to answer. Clifton put his hand on his head, showing frustration and being tired. Meanwhile, at the Dueling, it was pretty good. As James and I were fighting, we were talking about the army. “ So…ahhha….what are you looking forward to in the army George….ahhh!” James said as he fought me. “ Umm…ahhhh…..I just want to be like Dad you know…ahhhh…. And kill those men who killed him….OUCH!” James had sent a small cut in the leg, and then we kept dueling, until he knocked the gladius out of my hand. “ You’re okay…but Cyrus is tough. “ So Basically, I was doomed. As I was leaving the Dueling area, all of a sudden, everyone fell to the ground. Another Earthquake shook the Camp, this one causing more damage than the other ones. The Armory fell down, and what do you know, Cyrus’s barrack collapsed. “ MY BARRACK!” He shouted in shock. A few trees shook for a min. and then fell down. After a while, the Earthquake stopped. Everyone got up and resumed to normal. ( At night ) “ You Guys…. I’m going to do really bad aren’t I? “ George asked. “ Um…ahhh…..” they started. It was obvious they thought I was going to be terrible but at least they tried to hide it, tried to make me feel better. “Well we think you would do nicely“. I made a small smile since it was all I could. I was doomed, and everybody knew it. That night I cried at my bed. Everything I worked for was going to fail. I knew it. I had no chances. I was hopeless, no one could help me. Meanwhile General Will made a night check and he caught me up. He saw me crying. He told me I was acting like a baby. He told me I need to man up and face the situtation. He told me that no matter what his chances are a solider never gives up, a solider goes down fighting. He asked me if I was giving up While he spoke the words of encouragement to my ears I looked at the oposite deriction of him. How could I ever be as great as my father I thoguht for myself. I was just a kid acting the hero. That thought bit me like a snake. NO! I was going to prove to my dather that I'm a warrior, that I stand up for my self, for Rome, for my dad. If I was going to go down I would be fighting. I answered him ”GAME ON!” ”Thats the spirit! Have I told you before how you remind me of your father” ”Yes general, yes you have” I smiled, I was ready, to fight or to die. Part 2: Duel It was time for the archery demonstration and no matter how much I trained or how much I was inspired nothing helped me out at this one. I was the worst of the camp at it. Luckily for me if I did well on other things I would still pass but I needed to do better because of that. In history I was better than in Archery but "Better" didn't mean "Good". I was an average which made my average score low so my hopes weren't too up for winning but I had to belive that at least if I wouldn't give up it would be better. In battle strategy I was one of the best there were. I outhinked people in the battle giving me a good shot. Until that point I was the worst in archery, average in history, from the best in strategy and I needed to e in the better half to pass meaning I had to be in total better than the average. I was a bit below the average but I knew from the begining I only had one shot at this, the duel between me and Cyrus. If I lost it I would be sent packing, if I lost it I would win. This was the battle I waited for a long time. It was the final showdown between me and Cyrus. I put on my battle armor. I was sweating crazy from the waiting for the thing. Who wouldn't be? It was the thing that would decide my whole future for me. James came up to me and shook my hand, he already won his match meaning he passed. James shook me luck, he encouraged me by saying that all my friends are leading in the test so they probably won. I was happy for my friends but on the other hand it would also make the matter even worse if lost meaing I HAD to win. For me it was evrything. Without it I had no friends, no family, no passion, no future, no nothin'. This was my shot at being a solider and I didn't plan to let it go. ”Are you gonna just stand there or are you going to fight chicken” Laughter was heard from Cyrus's friends. I was angry crazy and anyone could have seen that even through my helment, I was sweating all over too but I wasn't going to let my emotions get in the way I was going to finish this brat that didn't belong even close to the Roman army. I ran at Cyrus with my sword heading right at his stomach. Cyrus was about to easily block that when he fell to the ground. We both did. The earth shook this time stronger than it ever did before while I stayed at the camp. People were starting to worry and James asked Will to stop the duel since we can't do it like that because we'll get injured. " Nonsense James, if we were all in a real battlefield and there would be an earthquak, would you ask your enemy to pause the fight because of the earthquake? " Luckily for me the earthquake rattled Cyrus more than me, he was bleeding from his hand since he was about to stop my hit with his hand but then he fell on the hand and was injured, I got off with a small hit from my knee since I was running towards him when I fell. After the earthquake stopeed I quickly got up and I headed with the sword for Cyrus's neck. He easily slipped under me hitting me on the back hard from the other side. I fell because of the hit and I was almost finished, by some conditions Cyrus HAD the rights to kill me in the duel so I was pretty much toast. " GIVE UP George. Don't be follish or I just might have to kill you. " He snickered at my defeat raising his foot above me disarming me while I was defenseless. " Surrender George” You were never my match idiot. " " A solider NEVER gives up, a solider prefers to die in battle than to be humiliated. I see my honor as my life, obviously you don't." I jumped up quickly before Cyrus could react using the techniuqes I learned in strategy training. I sat on Cyrus with a big jump and I took my sword back. " Who's the weak guy now Cyrus? " I was about to slash at him to make him crumble but another earthquake did my job as Cyrus fell I fell upon him making him unable to get up. The earthquack was even stronger and evryone except Will were getting worried but Cyrus broke my fall. I got up quickly, threw his sword far aside and raised mine near his neck. " One wrong move Cyrus and your live ends " He was trying to get away but apperantly he wasn't the stratigic type so I caught him and neared my sword to his neck making him feel the blades sharp end. He looked around and sighed. ”I, I give up” I throwed my sword aside and jumped with happines as Will announced my victory. My victory was shortsighted though, as I was jumping at my win and my friends cheered for me at my win I heard a strange noise coming from the cave. Part 3: A Dark Storm The biggest earthquake of them all came then, part of my barrack was completely destroyed as I looked at it in sadness from the ground I fell upon. Then the strange sound from the cave returned only stronger. It filled my mind like it was comunicating directly to it but the strange part was that this time the earthquake kept going getting bigger and bigger untill a gigantic part of the ground around the cave exploded and fell apart shaking the very foundations of the earth. I could barely hold on to the ground anymore. After the earthquake, everyone got calmed down. There was smoke coming from the cave and I knew something was going on. I told James and the rest of my friends to follow me. Will demanded to know where we were going, but I ignored him. It was like fate told me just to go there. We passed thru the woods, the river, and reached the cave. However, much of it had been destroyed. At the enterence of the cave, there was a deep drop. I could see something down there. That's when I reliazed there was a green egg. It looked like an egg from a monster that the Roman gods had sent. Just as it got weird, a second later, an eye opened in the egg, and it was looking straight at me! DUN DUN DUN TO BE CONTUINED IN THE KOAK SEASON 1 FINALE... released on JUNE 30TH! :) Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *General Will *James *Clifton *Tomas *Richard the III ( Mentioned ) Villians *Cyrus *Cyrus's Friends *Werid Creature Trivia *Sci was having ALOT to do, so he let Sklei write most of this. *SPOILER ALERT: This episode leads the next episode and if you can guess what happens, then you'll enjoy it. Ads Knight of All Evil - This is Diagon's Story Hean 10, Look For Your Mana - Things are Going to Happen Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe - The Season 1 Finale, Coming July 30! SIGN UP FOR MAH PARATY! Sci's New Episodes PARTAY SEE YA! Category:Series Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Battles Category:Skleian